KankuKiba
by Lollipop lottie
Summary: When Kankuro and Kiba get together, warning, contances Mpreg
1. Sex

Me: K guys, this is a story about Kiba and Kankuro!

Fred: We don't own Naruto!

Me: Ta Fred, now, on with the Fan fiction!

Fred: warning, contents gay sex.

_In this fan fiction, Kiba and Kankuro are gay, so are Sasuke and Naruto! Sakura and Kakashi are going out and so are Shino and Hinata (scary...). Both Kiba and Kankuro have feeling for each other but dare not admit it, this is after a Shino's and Hinata's engagement party and Kiba invites Kankuro for a drink at his house._

Kiba POV

I was walking down the street with him, I couldn't believe he said yes to my invention, It was taking all of my self control not to reach my hand out and hold on to it and announce my undying love for him, of course, I couldn't do that, he wasn't gay, or he might be, no one know that _I'm_ gay, apart for Shino, no, there was no way. So why did I invite him to my house?

Kankuro POV

Yay, Kiba is finally going to make a move, well, he sort of has already, now all I need to do is announce _my_ undying love for him, he doesn't know that I read his diary, and heard him talk to Shino about it, I was pleased, after all, I liked him as well, Oh crap, I'm going hard...

Kiba POV

I looked him up and down, taking in his features, we were only a couple houses away now, what should I do, what should I do? I couldn't help but let my eyesight wonder to his member, I couldn't help it, I sore something that would change my life, He was hard. I looked up to his face and sore that he was blushing and staring at me, my heart skipped a beat, it was then, that I knew that he was gay.

Kankuro POV

I saw him looking at my member and I blushed and stared at him, he looked up at me and saw me staring at him, I knew then that he knew, that I was gay, I finally let all of the dirty thought run thought my head, Kiba naked, me on top of him, me fucking him, I let lose a moan.

Kiba POV

He moaned, I smiled instantly and grabbed his hand and pulled him into my house and up the stairs to my room, I turned around and looked him in the eye, seeing only lust, and longing.

"Kankuro, I love you" I said finally letting myself say it.

"K-K-Kiba, I love you to" stuttered Kankuro.

Kankuro POV

There I said it.

Nobody's POV

The two boy just looked at each other.

"Kankuro, kiss me."

The taller man put his hands around Kiba's waist and started to kiss him.

It wasn't long before Kankuro was pulling of Kiba's clothes, Kiba just let him, knowing what was coming. When Kankuro was done, he took his own clothes of.

"Kiba, I really do bloody love you" said Kankuro while moving his hands down to Kiba's member and started to pump. Kiba let lose a long moan and his member started to go hard, Kankuro's was already hard. The two boys fell on the bed feeling each other up. Soon Kankuro had Kiba positioned and put his fingers in to Kiba's entrance, pulling them apart and back together, over and over and over until soon, Kiba was moaning Kankuro's name over and over again as he had his sweet spot

Kankuro pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his member and started to thrust, Kiba soon yelling out Kankuro's name over and over.

"Kankuro..." murmured Kiba.

"Y-y-yea" asked Kankuro

"Kankuro" murmured Kiba a little loader.

Kankuro just reminded quiet.

"Kankuro" Kiba said normally

"Kankuro" he said again a bit loader

"KANKURO" he yelled at the top of his voice. (Just to let you know, Kankuro is still fucking Kiba.)

"KANKURO, KANKURO, KANKURO..."

Kankuro couldn't believe that Kiba was repeatedly yelling his name, he wanted to keep it as long as he could, so he pinched the top of his member and kept fucking, he kept it up for 10 minute's of Kiba yelling

"KANKURO, KANKURO, KANKURO, KANKURO, KANKURO, KANKURO" over and over again, when he let go, Kiba bust, and so did he. Kankuro fell to the side Kiba.

"My ass hurts" and with that sentence, Kiba fell asleep.

"Kankuro, Kankuro, Kankuro..."

Kankuro smiled, Kiba was dreaming of him, with that though, Kankuro fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Baby

Me: hey guys, new chapter for KankuKiba!

Fred: We don't own Kankuro, Kiba or any of Naruto!

Me: Hey, I wanted to say it :[

Fred: Waaaaaay

Me: warning, contents Mpreg.

Kiba could not believe it. Was what he was seeing really true, it couldn't be. He started to grin from ear to ear, Kankuro would be pleased. He remembered to 8 mouths back, when he and Kankuro had sex for the first time. The next day, they announced that they were a couple. Everyone was shocked of course, no one apart from Shino knew he was gay, and no one at all knew Kankuro was gay. A few days after, Kiba had started to feel sick in the mornings, but was fine by the afternoon. He had also put on a weight, was growing a stomach, needed to pee more often and had started having craving of jelly babies. Kankuro had noticed this and of course was worried about Kiba and made him go to hospital. When they got there, one of the medics had made his take a test, without Kankuro there. Now the test was done and Kiba couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. At least 5 mouths on. It made sense, after all, they had forgotten to use condoms. Kiba jumped up a ran out side to a worried Kankuro, jumping on him as he went.

"Well?" asked a tense Kankuro.

"I'm PREGNANT!" screamed the excited Kiba.

Kankuro looked dumb struck, Kiba took this opportunity to kiss him, Kankuro kissed him back and started to rub his member into Kiba's. Kiba pulled back with a smile on his face. "No more of that, I don't want to go hard with a baby in me, by the way, does you trying mean that you want the baby?"

Kankuro smirked at his smaller lover. "yeap"

"YAY" yelled a happy Kiba. "By the way, I'm 8 mouths pregnant!"

(If your wondering why they didn't have sex in those 8 mouths and didn't take Kiba to the hospital in those 8 mouths, Kiba didn't want sex again for a little while so he could remember it more, and the hospital, Kiba wasn't to keen.)

Kankuro just fainted.

1 mouth later

"Owwwwww, it hurt to much, make it stop, make it stop" moaned Kiba.

Kiba had been in labour for 5 hours.

"Almost there Kiba, I can see a head, one more big push" yelled the medic.

"Agggggh" Kiba screamed while pushing one more time.

"waaaah"

Kiba and Kankuro signed in relief, the baby was born. Kiba put his legs down and rubbed the entrance as that was were the baby had come out.

"well done, you have a healthy baby girl."

Kiba sat and started to rock the tine girl smiling.

"She's owners Kiba" Kankuro said to his tried lover and leaned over to kiss Kiba.

Kiba kissed back and then said "What should we call her?"

Kankuro thought for a minute before answering.

"How about Yuri?"

"yea" answered Kiba smiling "that's a great name"


	3. One month

Me: This is while the one mouth that we know that Kiba is pregnant.

Fred: OMG, you made Kiba pregnant?

Me: well yea, I wanted to make Kiba pregnant.

Fred: Oh well, you might as well say it.

Me: YAAAY, We don't own Naruto in any way.

"Kankuro, I want jelly babies." yelled the hormonal Kiba to his lover Kankuro.

Kankuro let out a sign of desperation, Kiba was becoming to much, the cravings, the morning sickness, the constant getting up in the night to pee and the large lump that was starting to get in the way. Still, Kankuro put up with the screaming Kiba because he lover him to much. Kiba suddenly let a pissing sound out and he looked down in between his legs, it was going just like the medic said, first, all of the normal symptoms for pregnancy, then it was I bit different for boys, they would lose control of the bladder, which was what Kiba was doing now, they had no control over it, it just came, they knew next that Kiba would have all day sickness, by that wasn't till about a week from labour. Men pregnancies were rare, so rare in fact, that Kiba would have to go to a secret place to have the birth, children from men had a special chakra. Kankuro signed, the latest development meant that he had to wash the bed every night and Kiba signed because it meant that he had to ware the sort of nappies / pads that the medic had given him. He got up to go put them on. No sooner than he got up, he peed again. Kiba signed, this was going to be a long month.

Two weeks later

Kiba was throwing up everywhere, this meant that the baby was due in one week so Kiba and Kankuro had to go see Tsunade.

"Well, it might be a good time to start packing, you will be leaving in 3 days."

Kiba and Kankuro signed they couldn't wait for this, mostly Kiba, as he was the one wetting himself and it was very embarrassing. When they got home the two of them went up to the bedroom to pack.

"Kiba, take of your shirt." said Kankuro.

"why?" asked a confused Kiba.

"I want to feel your stomach, I want to feel the baby growing in you."

Kiba sat down on the bed and told Kankuro to sit behind him, he then lifted up his shirt and let Kankuro run his stomach, moaning all the way though it. A symbol appeared on Kiba's stomach, they knew what it was, Tsunade had told them about it, the chakra that the baby had was starting to leak into Kiba's body, they both knew that Kiba would get some of it anyway, and when Kiba went hard, the symbol appeared. Kiba continued moaning and started to buck up.

"K-k-kankuro, fuck me, please" moaned Kiba.

Kankuro signed, this happened all the time when he felt Kiba's stomach, he made a hushing sound in Kiba's ear and started to pump Kiba's member, soon Kiba had cum and was happy again. They started to pack.

5 days later

"Come on Kankuro, we won't get there in time at this rate." yelled the Medic that was going with Kiba and Kankuro to deliver the baby. Kankuro was carrying Kiba because if Kiba was not being carried, they would go even slower. Kiba's labour pains had started and his waters had broken only 5 minutes ago. Kankuro started to run as fast as he could, pulling a slightly scared Kiba with him. 10 minutes later they where at the place that Kiba was going to give birth in. Kankuro striped Kiba down naked with the medic looking the other way and placed the moaning Kiba on a object that looked like a bed and put I cloth over his member (I case you don't know, this is where Naruto's mother gave birth to Naruto, go read Naruto issue 500). When Kiba was ready, Kankuro called over the medic and the long wait for the baby arrived.


	4. Nappies

Me: On with the story!

Fred: In cause you haven't read the first 3 chapters for any reason.

Me: Kiba and Kankuro are now together and Kiba got PREGNANT!

Fred: He has now had the baby.

Me: Kiba, Kankuro and Yuri (the baby) are now living together!

Fred: We do not own Naruto in anyway.

"Aww, come on Kankuro, please?" begged Kiba.

"Nope, it's your turn to change Yuri's nappies." replied Kankuro, not lifting his head from the book he was reading. Yuri was in the corner crying her eyes out because she had wet her nappy and wanted it changing.

"Huff, fine, I'll change her nappy." moaned a disgruntled Kiba, he hated changing Yuri, he hated nappies all together, but he loved Yuri to much to not do it and just leave her with a wet nappy. He picked up the sobbing child and carried her to the bathroom where he took of her old nappy, wiped her butt and put a new diaper on his 3 month old child, it had been 3 months since he had been taken to the place where he gave birth and named her. In those 3 months, him and Kankuro had made love at least 5 times, every time using condoms, it turned out, that not many gay couples could have a baby, to do that you had to match, which Kiba and Kankuro did. Kiba's and Kankuro's child was learning fast, she could already say stuff like mummy, daddy (she said mummy to Kiba and daddy to Kankuro), teddy, doggie and puppy ect ect and was starting to crawl. Kiba and Kankuro couldn't believe how fast she was developing, it was faster than anyone though, the only thing she was slower at was potty training. Kiba took her back inside to play with some of her toys.

"Mummy, mummy, train." Kiba smiled at the young child, he loved being call mummy by Yuri. He walked over to the train set and put her down next to it and walked over it Kankuro.

"Hey, are you going to take her to Shino's and Hinata's later?"

"Yea sure." replied Kankuro, not looking up from his book, Kiba frowned and tapped on his shoulder.

"Wh?" Kankuro was cut short by Kiba kissing him, Kankuro kissed him back and pulled him on to his lap and started to grind into Kiba.

"Kankuro no, Yuri"

Yuri looked up at the sound of her voice and giggled.

"Mummy Daddy kissing" she giggled again.

They both smiled knowing that one day she would call them both daddy, they did not look forward to that day.

"Come on Yuri, time to take you to Uncle Shino's and Auntie Hinata's house.

"Yay, I get to see Harri" yelled Yuri, happy to go see Shino's and Hinata's 2 month old son.

"I'll see you later Kiba" said Kankuro while carrying Yuri out of the door "Be sure to be in the bedroom no wearing anything" he added in a whisper in Kiba's ear so that Yuri could not hear the last part. 30 seconds later, they where gone.

Knowing Kankuro, Kiba knew that he would be back in 5 minutes so rushed up stairs to get ready. He tided the bedcovers, knowing that they where going to be messed up again and took of his clothes and waited for Kankuro to arrive. 3 and a half minutes later Kankuro was home, naked and lying on top of Kiba, Kankuro looked Kiba's body completely over, taking in his complete figure, including his still slightly bloated stomach from his pregnancy with Yuri, him and Kiba had already put on condoms. Kankuro put his head down to suck and nibble at Kiba's nipples, causing Kiba to moan. It wasn't long before Kankuro had Kiba rolled over onto his front and was stretching his entrance, each movement causing Kiba to moan loader and loader, Kankuro slowly slid himself into the mother of Yuri and started to thrust, each thrust making Kiba moan and groan more and more, it wasn't long before he was starting to climax.

"KANKURO" Kiba screamed as he came and Kankuro just kept thrusting as he had yet to cum, 10 seconds later and he had cum. Kankuro slid to the side of a panting Kiba.

"Kankuro, I bloody love you, you know that right?"

Kankuro just nodded in agreement, turned o his side and replied "I love you to"

The two boys just lay there, trying to get there breath back when Kankuro said something.

"Kiba, I think we should do the same as Naruto and Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should get married" said Kankuro.

Kiba's eyes widened at this, then came his answer.

"Oh course I'll marry you Kankuro."


End file.
